De Deuses do Fogo e Cavalheiros Negros
by Marck Evans
Summary: Lucius Malfoy vai a uma festa a fantasia e tem uma surpesa muito interessante. SLASH


123 - Desafio: Qualquer par, mas deve conter a frase: "Não sei quem você é, mas antes da noite acabar você estará suplicando c

Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 123 - Qualquer par, mas deve conter a frase: "Não sei quem você é, mas antes da noite acabar você estará suplicando clemência".

Desafio proposto por: Serena Fairy

**De Deuses do Fogo e Cavalheiros Negros**

Na opinião de Lucius, bailes de máscara eram apenas uma desculpa para fazer sexo. Não concebia nenhuma outra razão no mundo para pessoas adultas se fantasiarem de coisas idiotas. E a tradicional festa de máscara para alunos e ex-alunos da Sonserina só confirmava sua opinião a esse respeito. Bastava olhar em volta e ver os casais se esfregando pelos cantos, ou sumindo na direção de um dos muitos quartos da casa.

Ninguém sabia exatamente como começara a tradição, mas há mais de um século os alunos da Sonserina que terminavam o sexto ano davam uma festa em homenagem aos que concluíram a escola. Apenas sonserinos eram convidados. Os que haviam acabado de prestar os N.O.M.s eram os mais novos permitidos ali, e os ex-alunos que terminaram a escola nos últimos cinco ou seis anos eram os mais velhos.

Havia álcool, poções ilegais, música, máscaras, cantos escuros e muitos quartos à disposição. O resultado só podia ser um: sexo. Muito sexo.

Protegidos pelo relativo anonimato, garotas normalmente comportadas se soltavam, rapazes tidos com exemplares testavam novos limites. Lucius tinha certeza que mais de uma virgindade fora perdida nessas festas. A dele pelo menos fora. De muitas formas.

Mas nessa noite ele não estava interessado em ficar com uma ou mais das jovens beldades. Essa noite, Lucius estava determinado a escolher uma companhia masculina.

Olhou ao redor. Entre Merlins espalhafatosos e Morganas com decotes de cortesã, a figura sóbria de um Mordred se destacava. Assim como Lucius, o mascarado em questão estava isolado em um canto, bebericando um drinque calmamente e analisando o salão. Havia algo de instigante naquele garoto alto e de porte elegante que despertou o interesse de Lucius.

Encarou o Mordred até que ele o olhasse de volta. Quando teve sua atenção, levantou o copo em um brinde mudo que foi retribuído.

Sem pressa e conferindo discretamente se sua máscara estava no lugar, deu a volta no salão até o ponto onde o outro permanecia calmamente.

A maioria dos convidados usava uma máscara que ocultava apenas parcialmente o rosto. O Mordred, assim como Lucius, optara por um disfarce que só deixava de fora os olhos, a boca e o queixo. Lucius chegar ao requinte de encompridar ainda mais seu cabelo, e transfigurá-los para vermelho. Já Mordred deixara os cabelos caírem pouco acima do ombro. Eram negros. Lucius não saberia dizer se por magia, ou naturalmente. Mordred estava irreconhecível, os poucos traços que Lucius podia ver indicavam juventude. Provavelmente terminara o sexto ou até mesmo o quinto ano. Seus olhos, no entanto, eram diferentes. Pareciam saber demais. E eram negros. Mais negros que qualquer outro que Lucius já vira. E o encaravam provocativamente.

Provavelmente o jovem Mordred se sentia seguro atrás da máscara.

Lucius se aproximou até quase colar seu corpo no do outro bruxo.

-Fantasia interessante. O príncipe mestiço, filho da bruxa com seu irmão sangue-ruim. Me pergunto quem poderia se identificar com ele.

-E é Loki, o deus da trapaça, que me faz esse tipo de pergunta?

O garoto era inteligente, culto e se esquivava bem. Decidiu que seria com ele que iria para cama.

-Tem razão. Não estamos aqui para discutir nossas fantasias.

-Ao contrário. São exatamente as "fantasias" que nos interessam agora.

Lucius riu e, encostando os lábios nos de Mordred, avisou:

-Não sei quem você é, mas antes da noite acabar você estará suplicando clemência.

Teve a impressão de que Mordred sorria antes de permitir que ele o beijasse.

A boca do jovem mascarado tinha gosto de vinho de elfos, e a forma como ele correspondeu não era nada inocente. Havia fogo no pretenso príncipe. Do tipo exato de fogo que Lucius queria sentir.

Queria tanto, que pressionou o garoto contra a parede, enfiando uma perna entre as dele. Quando Mordred passou os braços pelo pescoço de Lucius e gemeu, a noite parecia ganha.

Sem ver nenhuma necessidade de esperar mais nada, Lucius interrompeu o beijo e sussurrou:

-Você vem comigo, agora, principezinho.

-Como ordenar, poderoso deus do fogo.

Lucius gostou do que ouviu. O garoto – estava cada vez mais convencido que Mordred tinha no máximo dezesseis anos – tinha a língua afiada e o raciocínio rápido. Amantes inteligentes normalmente rendiam as melhores trepadas.

Segurando-o pelo cotovelo, Lucius guiou Mordred para fora do salão e pelas escadas, até o quarto que reservara. Não se falavam, mas Lucius podia sentir a nítida corrente de tesão que os dois geravam.

Mal entraram no quarto, Lucius levou a mão para tirar a máscara do outro bruxo. No entanto, Mordred opôs-se a um desejo dele pela primeira vez. Segurando a mão de Lucius, ele o deteve com uma simples pergunta:

-Tem certeza que deseja isso, meu senhor?

Antes que Lucius pudesse responder, o garoto começou a beijar sua mão, dedo por dedo. E depois os sugava, movendo a língua de uma maneira que fazia Lucius desejar senti-la em outra parte de seu corpo.

Resolveu fazer do jeito do garoto. Decidiu que, por uma noite, podiam ser apenas um príncipe e o deus que o seduzia. Em vez de remover a máscara, tirou a capa e desabotoou as vestes arturianas que Mordred usava. O garoto era magro, muito branco e com apenas uns poucos fios de pêlo negro logo abaixo do umbigo. Mas colou o corpo já semidespido ao de Lucius e movia-se de uma forma tão provocante contra ele que nada mais tinha importância.

Lucius livrou-se da capa, do cinturão com a espada e da túnica, ficando só com as calças características do deus que incorporara e a máscara. Puxou seu príncipe mestiço mais para perto, mantendo-o preso entre seus braços. Gemeu ao sentir que o garoto mordia seu ombro. Depois deixou que ele lambesse e beijasse seu peito. Era delicioso sentir o roçar do tecido sedoso da máscara contra sua pele.

-Garoto safado. Onde aprendeu isso?

Mordred ainda circulou o mamilo de Lucius com a língua antes de responder:

-Na escola. Onde mais?

Com um movimento súbito, Lucius empurrou Mordred de costas na cama.

-Abusado. Você vai pagar por sua língua atrevida, principezinho.

Com um feitiço, livrou-se do resto das roupas do garoto, deixando-o apenas com sua máscara negra. Sorrindo de forma predadora, Lucius foi se aproximando da cama.

-Vou te mostrar como deve falar com o deus do fogo.

-Peço o vosso perdão, excelso.

Lucius riu da total e absoluta falta de arrependimento na voz daquele pivete confiado. Deitou-se sobre ele e beijou de forma a não deixar dúvidas sobre quem mandava ali. Mordred arfava quando finalmente Lucius interrompeu o beijo. Mas não parecia se sentir punido. Muito pelo contrário. Sorria como se tivesse recebido a melhor das recompensas.

Movendo-se daquele jeito que honrava as serpentes de sua casa, Mordred foi aos poucos fazendo Lucius deitar-se de costas, e passou a lamber, beijar, morder o pescoço, o peito e a barriga de Lucius.

Era tão bom, tão fodidamente excitante, que Lucius mal se deu conta de que Mordred o despira. Só percebeu que estava nu, quando sentiu aquela boca afoita engolir praticamente todo o seu pau.

-Ahhh! – Gemeu alto e arqueou o corpo. – Isso.

A partir daí só conseguia murmurar incoerências. A língua de Mordred o deixava alucinado de prazer. E o demoníaco príncipe sabia disso. Lambeu e sugou o pau de Lucius, depois suas bolas e voltou para o pau.

Quando Lucius achava que não ia agüentar mais antes de gozar, Mordred voltou a beijar sua barriga, seu peito até chegar aos seus lábios. Sem interromper os afagos, o garoto se colocou sobre Lucius, um joelho de cada lado do quadril, e seu traseiro roçando a ponta do pau de Lucius.

-Me cavalga agora. – Lucius ordenou. Sua voz soando rouca e excitada.

-Vou merecer a honra de ter um deus dentro de mim?

-Vem logo. – Lucius moveu o quadril para cima.

Mordred gemeu e obedeceu.

O garoto apoiou as mãos ao lado do corpo de Lucius e começou a sentar no pau de Lucius.

Era apertado. Lucius podia ver que ele trincava os dentes. Mas, se os gemidos que dava tinham algo de dor, tinham muito mais de prazer.

Lucius o segurava pelo quadril, ajudando a mover-se de forma a facilitar a penetração. Então, com um movimento mais forte, Mordred sentou-se com Lucius totalmente dentro dele.

Ele arfava e ficou parado alguns instantes. Levou algum tempo acostumando-se. Depois começou a cavalgar, movia o corpo de forma a subir e descer no pau de Lucius. Depois parava um pouco e fazia movimentos de vaivém ou circulares e voltava a cavalgar.

Lucius estocava em sincronia com os movimentos de Mordred. Não demorou muito e os gemidos dos dois foram se intensificando, até que Lucius ergueu os quadris o máximo que pôde e, segurando Mordred pela cintura, gozou.

Só quando relaxou de volta na cama, percebeu que o garoto também gozara.

Com cuidado, Mordred saiu de cima de Lucius e deitou-se ao seu lado, procurando recuperar o fôlego.

Aproveitando a distração do príncipe, Lucius fez um rápido feitiço que sumiu com a máscara do garoto. De alguma forma, a identidade de Mordred não o surpreendeu.

-Severus Snape. Quem diria?

Dando um sorriso irônico, Snape respondeu:

-Não você, Loki. Com certeza, não você.

Snape vestiu-se sem fazer menção de tirar a máscara de Lucius, que permanecia deitado, com os olhos entrecerrados. Quando estava pronto, Snape inclinou-se até encostar os lábios nos de Lucius.

-Roubar minha máscara foi realmente uma trapaça digna de Loki, Lucius.

E saiu do quarto antes que Lucius atinasse com o que responder.

FIM 


End file.
